1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a supporting structure, especially a structure of the pole or post type, which is glass-based and exhibits the mechanical properties required for its use. The present invention also relates to the architectural assemblies produced from such structures.
2. Description of the Related Art
The use of (inorganic) glass to replace more traditional materials such as metals, concrete, timber and the like in the production of elongated supporting structures of the column, pole, beam and similar types, for aesthetic reasons in particular, is known, per se. The glass employed in such structures can take various forms, especially the form of continuous threads, beads, plates or tubes. While the structures thus produced have desirable transparency properties, it is essential that they also exhibit sufficient mechanical strength and safety characteristics.
Supporting structures meeting these criteria are described, for example, in Patent Application WO 93/01372. This application proposes structural members made up of the association of three categories of members: glass members of the rod, tube, plate, bead type and the like, transparent fibers such as glass fibers, and transparent resins. These structures make it possible to obtain a good compromise between transparency and the mechanical properties which are sought. However, their production requires a number of lengthy steps and the use of a number of glass or organic products which sometimes are high in cost (glass tubes, plates obtained from glass fabrics, costly resin and the like). Such structures are also relatively complex and expensive.
Hollow supporting structures based on glass plates and/or transparent organic materials are also known, but these structures are generally complex and not easy to produce.